crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
Corporate Collapse\Transcript
Alcatraz is on West 36th Street in New York on August 24th, 2023 with some Marines and Chino. *'Chino': Alcatraz, this way, man! C'mon! *'Marine: '''Hargreave Rasch Building's just up this way. Let's take this slow and steady, people. Move out! *'Nanosuit 2': Infiltrate the Hargreave-Rasch Building. Follow Chino. ''Alcatraz sees a C.E.L.L. soldier being chased around by ''Ceph Grunts, even though the player can kill him before the two Grunts do.'' *'Chino': Contact! Alcatraz kills the two Ceph grunts and heads toward a burning LTV, where he finds a C.E.L.L. SCAR with a Gauss attachment, ammo, and a MK.60 Mod 0. *'Chino: '''Get yourself some firepower. You're gonna need it. ''Alcatraz goes to a cliff ledge overlooking a shredded and flooded West 36th Street, where there are some Grunts, an ICV, and several buildings containing weapons and ammo. *'Jacob Hargreave': Alright, son. The building is securely sealed. You'll have to blast your way in through the parking garage. The bioprotocol samples are in the Research Wing on the 11th Floor. You'll need to get up there through the lobby. *'Nanosuit 2: '''Use ICV turret to blast open security doors. ''Alcatraz kills all the Grunts in the area, then mans the ICV turret. *'Chino: '''Heads up, Alcatraz! Heavy! Incoming! ''A Ceph dropship drops pods containing more grunts and a ''Ceph Devastator Unit. He destroys them all and blows open the garage door.'' *'Nanosuit 2: '''Upgrade nanosuit with biofixing protocol. Take the elevator to the lobby. ''Alcatraz swims through the flooded parking garage entrance and enters the parking garage, where he hears two C.E.L.L. soldiers conversing. *'CELL soldier': You here that? Someone's here! *'CELL soldier 2:' I'll check it out. Hold your position. Alcatraz emerges and starts massacring the C.E.L.L. soldiers in the garage. *'Hargreave': Hazel Section, what the hell do you think you're doing? This is Jacob Hargreave! I order you to cease fire! *'C.E.L.L. operative': Blow it out your ass, old man! Prophet dies here! *'Hargreave: '''You fools! The suit, you fools! You'll destroy our only hope! Cease fire now! ''The C.E.L.L. ignore Hargreave and continue combating Alcatraz, who fights his way through the building and gets into an elevator that takes him to the lobby. He heads toward the main computer, but before he can use it, a screen activates, showing ''Dominic Lockhart.'' *'Lockhart': Take him down, gentlemen! Maximum force! I want this abomination ended now! C.E.L.L. begin to enter the lobby and Alcatraz fights them. *'Hargreave: '''What are you doing, Lockhart?! *'Lockhart: I'm doing what the CryNet Board should've done three years ago, old man! I'm pulling the plug on your obscene cyborg dreams! *'Hargreave: '''You're throwing away our only hope, Lockhart! You fool! You think you can hide from the future? We have no choice in this! *'Lockhart: That dog won't hunt now, Hargreave! The Board sides with me this time! They're not buying your bullshit anymore. I'm in command here! Now you will stand down! Alcatraz kills all the C.E.L.L. and mans the computer screen. *'Hargreave': Alright, Alcatraz. The elevators and security gates are all offline; you'll need to reboot the system from the main desk. Alcatraz works on the computer, but the windows of the Hargreave Rasch Building start fracturing. Suddenly, a ''Ceph Pinger appears and destroys the window, flooding the lobby with water and washing Alcatraz back onto the streets.'' *'Chino': Alcatraz, if you can hear me...listen, man, I'm sorry. We can't hold here. Repeat: Cannot hold here. I'm pulling the squad back to Central Station. Get there if you can, man. We're gonna need you. Alcatraz heads down a sewer, where he hears Marines fighting the Pinger above him. *'Marine: '''Thumb your ears! Block it out! *'Marine 2: Delta Six, this is Echo 10! Hold firm! We're coming to you! *'''Marine 1: Sustain fire! Hose that fucker down! *'Hargreave:' What a goddamn mess! Palace revolution now of all times! Those Board Room idiots! Alright, Alcatraz, you'd better get out there. I go now to deal with Lockhart. We will speak in due course. Alcatraz works his way up to street level, where a Marine LTV crashes. *'Marine: '''Fall back! Go! 'GO!' *'Marine 2': Take cover! AAAAAH! ''Alcatraz enters a diner, where he sees more Marines fighting the Pinger. *'NanoSuit 2': Eliminate the Pinger. *'Delta 6: ''This is Delta 6 to Base! We need backup now! We have civilians in tow, wounded too! We're engaging with a...some kind of an alien armored vehicle. It's using sonic pulse! My men can't...My men are fucking dying here! *'''Base: Delta 6, this is Echo Ten! We're en-route to your location, but the streets are blocked. It's gonna take some time to get to you. *'Delta 6': We don't have time, Echo 10! You get here now or you'll just gonna be counting our fucking corpses! Alcatraz destroys the Pinger and it goes down. Later two Marine LTVs enter the street and Echo 10 emerges. *'Echo 10': Sweep for survivors. You've got fifteen minutes! Tops! Hey, suit guy, over here! Alcatraz meets Echo 10. *'Echo 10': You the guy Chino was talking about? I don't know who, or ''what ''the fuck you are, but I've never seen anything like that. We could sure use you at Central Station right now. A loud rumble is heard. *'Echo 10: '''Dear God, what is that? Stop standing there with your dicks in your hands, people! Fifteen minutes! Then we go find out what's making that noise and kick its ass! ''Level ends Category:Crysis 2 transcripts